Los Dotados
by Anisademongirl
Summary: Hay muchas historias prohibidas en Terra; pero solo se quedan en eso, meros cuentos fantásticos que solo pocos relatan para que los más pequeños se vayan a dormir. Todas excepto una. Los espíritus se han despertado y con ellos la furia de algo más allá, un grupo de chicas tendrán que decidir el destino de su mundo o dejarlo arder. ¿Crees que eres merecedora del Don?-Antes:Deae-
1. Capítulo 1: Corazón Helado

**Los Dotados**

 **Parte 1: Foránea**

 **Capítulo 1: Corazón Helado**

 **Antes titulado: Elysium**

 **Se hicieron varios cambios a partir del mensaje que deje en Elysium, el objetivo es actualizar los viernes.**

 **Elysium se publicó hace un año, ¡wow!; pero en ese entonces era bastante novata en la redacción y creo que he mejorado (aunque eso se los voy a dejar decidir a ustedes). Es por eso que decidí reescribir mi historia, ahora con mejor planeación.**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

.

.

.

El grito ahogado de Li le informó que algo no andaba bien y su pequeña mente de 10 años no podía parar de imaginarse los peores escenarios: una bestia salvaje les impedía el paso, el abominable hombre de las nieves había decidido que el grupo de niños le parecía un buen aperitivo o sus padres se habían enterado de sus planes y ahora venían a llevarlos a casa. No veía estas situaciones con mucho agrado, en especial la última, y estaba decidida a continuar con su travesía sin rumbo.

Manon Dawncross se adelantó al lado de su compañera con paso decidido para toparse con unos troncos gigantescos que bloqueaban el sendero. Quizá suspiraría de alivio, ya que no era algo tan grave, pero frustraba sus intenciones; bien sabía que quienes la acompañaban no iban a seguirle el paso. Se acercó a examinarlos.

–Interesante…– dijo. La superficie de los muertos troncos era fría, no, helada; además de áspera, desprendía un olor que hizo que Manon arrugara la nariz. En aquel bosque era normal encontrar vegetación sin vida o moribunda, árboles negros y con poco o nulo follaje; incluso inspiraba una sensación de imponencia. En cambio, Manon sentía curiosidad. –Aquí huele a gato encerrado…

–Literalmente– alegó un niño que probablemente era un año menor que ella, temblaba de miedo como cervatillo ante la mirada asesina que Manon le regaló.

– Manon, mejor ya vámonos– le pidió Li. Manon la miró con incredulidad, Li siempre la seguía a donde fuera; a decir verdad, sentía que solo estaba allí porque no era capaz de valerse por sí misma.

– ¿Y perdernos la mejor parte? ¡Estás loca! Si esto fuera en videojuego, detrás de estas cosas habría un enorme tesoro– Manon sabía poco de videojuegos, pero confiaba en que la seguridad de su voz convenciera a sus acompañantes.

–Esto no es un videojuego…–respondió su amiga.

– ¡Y no hay forma de pasar!

–Siempre hay forma, solo tienes que saber en dónde buscar– habiendo pronunciado eso, Manon se puso de rodillas y se arrastró por un pequeño hueco entre dos troncos. Su menudo cuerpo se llenó de tierra y en su corto cabello azabache se enredaba corteza de los árboles. Lo único que esperaba era no oler igual que los troncos.

– ¡Está largo pero sencillo, sí caben! – exclamó cuando por fin se puso de pie.

La respuesta que recibió fueron gritos incoherentes y muy chillones. Fue entonces cuando la vio, la luz más brillante y hermosa que había presenciado jamás; se colaba por el suelo a unos cuantos pasos de ella, en medio de dos árboles torcidos que se acomodaban de tal forma que creaban una especie de arco.

– ¡Encontré algo! – anunció eufórica. Mientras pisaba el lugar por donde el brillo se escapaba, escuchó un grito que le pedía no acercarse más.

Y luego el mundo se vino abajo.

Abrió sus ojos chocolate, enrojecidos, para darse cuenta de que lo único que se cayó fue el piso, llevándose a Manon con él.

–Auch– se quejó al ponerse de pie lentamente, su pantalón se rasgó y estaba casi segura de que la sangre corría desde su rodilla. Sin embargo, su vista no se apartaba del lugar en donde había ido a parar. Cubiertas de cálida roca gris, las paredes asemejaban un monumental lienzo en blanco para la gran estalactita que desde el centro de la cámara se alzaba, emitiendo luces de mil colores. Olvidándose del dolor, Manon sonrió de oreja a oreja ante el maravilloso fenómeno que se desenvolvía frente a ella.

Procurando no resbalarse debido a la superficie de la cámara, Manon consiguió darle unas cuantas vueltas a la estalactita. Se dio cuenta de que los colores cálidos se encontraban plasmados en el lado derechos mientras que los fríos se inclinaban hacia el izquierdo. Manon no prestaba demasiada atención a sus clases en el instituto pero estaba segura de que los prismas no dividían la luz de esa manera. Es más, ni siquiera había un rayo de luz blanca el cual dividir, era como si la estalactita emitiera su propia luz.

Manon se percató del fragmento independiente que se equilibraba en la punta de la estalactita y, guiada por su insaciable curiosidad, se alzó de puntitas y estiró las manos cuanto pudo, en vano. Intentó varias veces y desde diferentes ángulos, sin obtener resultados positivos, solo un enojo que incrementaba por cada segundo que no tenía el fragmento entre sus manos.

En un momento de desesperación, Manon pateó la estructura y como si de cámara lenta se tratara, vio la estalactita romperse en pedacitos. Llevó sus brazos hacia su cara, evitando así que se lesionara; a pesar de eso, ambos brazos quedaron con pequeñas cortadas y unos cuantos pedazos enterrados. Era la mayor cantidad de sangre que había visto, muchas cosas ese día superaban todo evento que le hubiera sucedido años atrás.

La temperatura de la cámara descendió drásticamente, pasando a un frío que calaba los huesos. Todo se sumió en una abrumadora oscuridad, pero Manon había conseguido lo que quería, tenía el cristal en sus manos, sujeto con la esperanza de que volviera a emitir su brillo y calor de hace solo unos minutos. Se acurrucó en la esquina más alejada del centro, su sangre coloreando las paredes, esperando. Pasaron lo que Manon sintió como horas antes de caer inconsciente. Sus lágrimas bañaron el pequeño cristal que instantes después, desprendió una luz cegadora que envolvió el cuerpo de la niña. Su respiración se reguló, pues ya no sentía frío, pero esta vez no era su ambiente el que cambiaba, sino ella misma.

Las horas pasaron y el sol marcó su trayectoria en el suelo de la cámara. Fue hasta pasadas las doce de la noche que sacaron el cuerpo helado de la pequeña Manon; la niña mantenía el puño cerrado y por más que intentaban abrirlo, era imposible. Los rescatistas la sacaron tan rápido como pudieron y la subieron a una camilla, la cual entró a una ambulancia que llegó en unos pocos minutos al hospital más cercano.

Cuando Manon despertó, no sabía dónde estaba. Oyó las voces de dos adultos, un hombre y una mujer, que parecían haber llorado. Abrió los ojos unos segundos para mirarlos, la mujer llevaba un elegante vestido rojo, su cabello negro contrastaba perfectamente, creyó por un momento que se trataba de una celebridad; en cambio, el hombre estaba increíblemente desaliñado. Al verla, ambos se abalanzaron hacia la cama donde Manon reposaba, no se percataron de que estaba consciente.

Ella dio un respingo, su mente estaba llena de recuerdos que no eran suyos, su corazón desbordaba sentimientos que no eran suyos y su cuerpo sentía un dolor que no era suyo, a pesar de sus evidentes heridas. No reconoció a las personas paradas frente a ella. Otro hombre entró al cuarto usando un impecable traje blanco de una pieza, quizá un poco más ajustado de lo normal.

–Doctor, ¿estará bien? – preguntó la mujer.

–Sus heridas son muy leves, tal vez pueda salir la semana próxima– contestó el doctor, pero Manon percibió la inseguridad en su voz. –Hemos hecho todo lo que pudimos para ayudarla, estaba muy débil y fría, es un milagro que sobreviviera.

Entonces Manon comprendió algo, ella no debería estar viva, se suponía que debería estar muerta bajo los escombros de una estalactita. Los sucesos del día anterior se arremolinaron en su cabeza; de allí en fuera, no lograba recordar nada más.

–Va a estar en grandes problemas cuando salgamos de aquí– amenazó de tal forma el hombre que Manon le dieron ganas de quedarse en la cama de hospital para siempre.

–No seas tan duro con ella, tuvo un accidente

–Que no hubiera ocurrido si no nos hubiera mentido

– ¿Eso es lo que te importa? ¿Qué no nos haya dicho la verdad?

–Yo no crie a una mentirosa– las piezas del rompecabezas iban encajando poco a poco, los adultos eran sus padres y ella se había accidentado por una mentira que les contó, la cual no recordaba.

–Es mejor que se retiren– el doctor intervino y Manon se sintió agradecida con él. –Seguramente la están alterando

–No tiene por qué alterarse, es mi hija– el problema era que Manon no rememoraba ser la hija de aquel señor.

–Aun así, su estado por el momento es delicado, les pediremos que se vayan– la miraron una última vez y se retiraron con desgano.

Manon los vio desaparecer por la puerta, sintiendo un gran alivio. Se preguntó si debería decirle al doctor sobre su falta de memoria, pero descartó rápidamente la idea; quien sabe cómo reaccionarían aquellos adultos, sus padres. Les diría cuando fuera el momento.

El cristal se encontraba encima de la mesa al lado de su cama.

~0~ ~0~

El collar se encontraba encima de la mesa al lado de su cama. No traía buenos recuerdos y a pesar de todo lo sucedido, Manon había insistido en conservarlo.

Desde que el día empezó, Manon Dawncross tenía sentimientos encontrados; no vería a sus padres por un curso entero y no estaba segura de que era lo que significaba. Siempre era lo mismo el día en que partía a la Academia, dejaba una máscara por otra. Ya no tendría que fingir delante de sus progenitores pero pasaría a fingir delante de sus compañeros.

Miró el uniforme tendido sobre la cama cuya colcha aun presentaba dibujos de flores; como los dos años anteriores, no había adquirido prendas nuevas ya que crecía muy poco y tenía pinta de quedarse pequeña. Lo que sí era diferente era el moño que adornaba la camisa, de color amarillo. Le quedaban dos años más en la Academia, desde el momento en el que regreso a casa después de aquel día, su único objetivo había sido entrar a la Academia y ahora que estaba tan cerca de graduarse, no tenía en claro que quería hacer al salir.

Le dio un último vistazo a su cuarto, las paredes rosa chillón, la alfombra amarilla y las cortinas de figuritas. Nada de eso le gustaba, despreciaba la combinación de colores, el marrón oscuro no iba bien con la lámpara morada en la mesita de noche y las figuras de la cortina se limitaban a los colores primarios, pero Manon se negaba a remodelar el lugar, puesto que era lo único que quedaba de la chiquilla que sus padres vieron crecer hasta los diez años. Tomó sus valijas, que contenían más libros y herramientas de arte que ropa, y bajó por las escaleras.

Lo que le agradaba de su habitación era donde estaba localizada, en la última puerta del último piso; podía parecer un poco tedioso subir hasta allí, pero Manon prefería no bajar siquiera, a menos que fuera totalmente necesario. Recorrió el familiar camino desde el tercer piso al recibidor de la casa.

–Querida, ya estás lista– exclamó su madre gustosa cuando la vio aparecer por las escaleras. Manon solo asintió. –Ven, deja que te tome una foto

Esa parecía ser una tradición familia que llevaba años, en las paredes de los pisos superiores se podían ver las fotos de todos los años de ella misma y otros familiares. Ella nunca se quejó de ello.

Después de haber sacado más de una fotografía, la madre de Manon dejó la cámara en su abrigo colgado en le perchero y salió de la casa para llamar al chofer. La jovencita se quedó atrás con su padre, que la miraba con orgullo y algo más que no supo identificar, ¿acaso había descubierto la mentira con la que cargaba desde hace más de cinco años? Probablemente no, siempre se hacía la misma pregunta cuando uno de sus padres se portaba extraño.

– ¿Emocionada?

–Sí– respondió con la mejor sonrisa que pudo dar. Tal vez no podía imitar a la perfección la personalidad que antes tenía pero hacía lo posible para que sonara más enérgica y entusiasmada de lo que en realidad se sentía.

–Me gustaría poder ir a dejarte, pero, ya sabes, el trabajo y todo…–comentó genuinamente decepcionado. La amaban y Manon lo sabía, no merecían que les mintiera de esa forma.

–Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, ya me sé cuidar sola– la chica sentía la sinceridad en las palabras de su padre.

–Tu olvidadiza madre volvió a dejar su abrigo– su padre cambio el tema con un suspiro divertido.

– ¡Yo se lo llevo! – sonrió ampliamente y, tomando el abrigo, corrió.

– ¡Ey! Ten más cuidado– soltó la voz de su padre. Manon soltó una risita y continuó. El marco de la puerta de entrada se fue quedando atrás; dio la vuelta a la fuente en el centro del patio, moviéndose por el sendero de terracota donde los coches pasaban cuando sus padres organizaban algún evento y llegó a las grandes rejas ahora abiertas.

La mujer ya la esperaba allí al lado de un lujoso N-VE blanco y su chofer.

–Tu abrigo, ma– la chica le entregó la suave y esponjosa prenda.

–Gracias, cariño– respondió. Después de sujetar el accesorio, puesto que eso era, la madre de Manon le dio un beso en la frente a su hija. –Cuídate mucho, ¿sí?

–Claro, mamá

–Nada de distraerse en clase ni de hacer otras cosas que no tengan que ver con la escuela, ¿entendido?

–Sí mamá

–Y en especial, nada de chicos ni citas

–Sí– Manon contestó un poco fastidiada.

–Y también-

–Señorita– interrumpió el chofer. Mantenía la puerta del vehículo abierta, en espera a que ella abordara.

–Oh, lo siento, se te hace tarde– volvió a despedirse de Manon y ella procedió a subirse al N-VE.

Una vez dentro, el chofer, un hombre mayor de edad, de cabello blanco y lentes, abordó también. Desde que Manon tenía memoria (y eso que no se trataba de mucho tiempo), él había trabajado para su familia.

–Gracias– dijo la peliblanca cuando el vehículo se puso en marcha.

–No hay de qué– contestó en su usual tono calmado. –Es el mismo discurso de todos los años, después de todo

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, solo viéndose perturbado por la débil música de orquesta que al anciano le gustaba oír. A Manon se le revolvía el estómago cada vez que arrancaba de nuevo después de haberse detenido, sentía claramente como el N-VE no tocaba el suelo, sino levitaba, y eso la ponía un poco de nervios; definitivamente prefería estar con los pies en la tierra.

La provincia donde habitaban Manon y su familia estaba un poco alejada de la capital y aún daba pinta de suburbios. Casas antiguas con amplios jardines y caminos de piedra roja, todas en la gama de colores crema y amarillos. El bosque en donde alguna vez se había perdido de niña rodeaba la mitad del poblado mientras que la playa con la arena más blanca y el mar más azul rodeaba la otra. Ella tenía la fortuna de encontrarse en una de las esquinas de la comunidad, donde tenía acceso a tanto la playa como el bosque y a un camino bien pavimentado que convergía con uno de los que llevaban a la plaza.

Fue dejando a su pequeño y amable hogar, el paisaje se convirtió paulatinamente en bastos prados llenos de flores y césped, con el brillante mar de fondo. La carretera que llevaba a la metrópolis más cercana era una de sus favoritas.

A sabiendas de que el chofer no diría nada, cuidadosamente Manon extrajo un pequeño artefacto de una de las bolsas de su suéter. El diminuto pero poderoso lente emitía un brillo reconfortante al encontrarse con la luz del sol. El chofer sonrió discretamente mientras la chica fotografiaba los bellos paisajes que se desenvolvían, con la cámara que había tomado del abrigo de su madre. Cada año, durante toda su estancia en la Academia, siempre había algo diferente detrás de la ventana cristalina para el interior, que terminaría en su interminable colección.

En su muñeca colgaba la gema, resplandeciendo sin que nadie se percatara, en reconocimiento de algo más que caminaba sobre la maleza.

.

.

.

 **Próximo capítulo: Voluntad de Hierro.**

 **No olviden dejar review~**

 **An.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Voluntad de Hierro

**Los Dotados  
**

 **Parte 1: Foránea**

 **Capítulo 2: Voluntad de Hierro**

 **A Dreamless Singer: Gracias, de verdad. Y sí, este es de Eisen.**

 **Alexaher084: Aprecio mucho tu review, espero seguir mejorando.**

 **Antonia134: Ay, me ruborizo 0/ / /0**

 **Marianto023: Gracias, me esforzaré más para traer mejores capítulos.**

.

.

.

El único sonido era el de su respiración, aunque en ocasiones se veía interrumpido por el golpeteo de sus dedos en el marco de la ventana, demostrando evidente aburrimiento. Había intentado de todo, pero los padres de Eisen Bähr simplemente no iban a pasar tiempo con ella. Ya era lo bastante grande para entender que la vida de los nobles era agitada y que el trabajo que desempeñaban ocupaba casi toda su atención; aun así, estando en el mero principio de la pubertad, Eisen se negaba a la razón.

A pesar de tener un alto rango en la sociedad, la casa no estaba abarrotada de sirvientes que atendieran las necesidades de la familia; ¿humildad o estupidez? El resto de sus congéneres no sabrían decir. Quizá el cochero y el ama de llaves eran de los pocos que servían a la familia Bärh, pero uno se encontraba con la pareja de nobles y la otra quien sabe. Ante la falta de movimiento en el caserón, Eisen no se sentía a gusto. Sin importar cuanto se le quedara viendo a la entrada, el VE de sus padres no aparecía.

–Agh, tardan muuuucho– murmuró para sí. Si pasaba un minuto más frente a la ventana, se iba a volver loca; de eso estaba segura. Sin pensárselo dos veces, abandonó el cómodo sofá rojo y blanco y salió al patio frontal. La decoración de la casa parecía una copia de aquellas en Caelum y las constantes nubes grises que amenazaban con tormenta no ayudaban mucho, más bien le otorgaban una sensación de casa embrujada. Las puertas que no dejaban ver al exterior estaban cerradas, como de costumbre, pero Eisen no tenía intención de cruzarlas, no, ella conocía otra salida.

En la parte posterior derecha de la barda enorme que rodeaba la propiedad existía una pequeña (o tal vez no tan pequeña) abertura, por la que los gatos callejeros y algunos otros animales entraban, escondida de los ojos de los adultos por unos cuantos matorrales. Eisen camino con poco cuidado, pues no había nadie quien pudiera verla. Ya había pasado un tiempo considerable desde la última vez que usó la entrada, pues cuando se plantó frente al agujero, lo percibió más angosto. Aun así, estrujándose un poco, su cuerpo logró pasar. Cayó de cara contra el pasto que crecía milagrosamente alrededor de su hogar. No un muy buen inició.

Su salida ayudo a que su mal humor aumentara, no consideraba que no le gustara ensuciarse un poco de vez en cuando, pero hay una clara diferencia entre jugar afuera y retorcerse entre la tierra. Se puso de pie nuevamente y admiró el paisaje, que hizo que se tranquilizara un poco. El cielo gris de Ferrum y el constante olor a carbón cuando el viento soplaba era todo lo que ella conocía y, por ende, lo que amaba. Quizá Caelum tendría sus sofisticados edificios y Fructus sus verdes praderas, pero no tenían la belleza de la isla del metal, se repetía constantemente.

Caminó un largo rato y poco a poco su cabeza se fue enfriando. Volvía a sonreír levemente mientras pasaba por los lugares que conocía de su comunidad. El contraste de las casas gigantes de los nobles con las más pequeñas del resto era bastante curioso. Estaban desperdigadas por el territorio pero no había una división clara de dónde empezaba la zona de los más adinerados, quizá porque no existía dicha zona. Desafortunadamente, no quedaba nada interesante que ver; todos los rincones del pueblo ya habían sido recorridos por Eisen, voluntaria o involuntariamente.

Lo que le quedaba por explorar era aquello que se encontraba fuera del poblado, y como sus padres no regresarían en un buen rato, Eisen aceleró el paso. Manteniendo una postura digna de una señorita de la alta sociedad, caminó saludando a quienes encontraba por el camino hasta que ya no la rodeaban casas ni personas.

Sin duda estaba lejos de su casa, pues la veía desde lo alto de una formación rocosa que no se podía considerar nada más que eso. Había oído gente que decía que en Ferrum se podían encontrar las más hermosas piedras de todo Terra.

–Quizás podría encontrar un nuevo pasatiempo– se planteó la posibilidad de juntar rocas como forma de mantenerse entretenida, pero rápidamente la eliminó, tachándola de ridícula. Además, como iban a reaccionar sus padres si se enteraban de que su hija se la pasaba metiendo piedritas a su casa. Mejor no.

Avanzando un poco más se topó con algo que le llamó la atención. La madera corroída y las vías que emergían de la boca de la cueva eran de lo más comunes en Ferrum; la presencia de minas, tanto activas como abandonadas, era uno de llos atractivos de la isla. Sin embrago, dadas las condiciones en las que se encontraba, debía llevar años en desuso; aunque notó algo inusual: herramientas, uniformes e incluso carretas llenas de mineral yacían esparcidas por la entrada, intactas, como si en cualquier momento los trabajadores fueran a regresar de su descanso. Y que mejor lugar que una mina abandonada para explorar. Normalmente las minas de su zona extraían carbón y Eisen estaba segura de que esta había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Juzgando por cómo se encontraba el exterior, la niña entró sin titubear, seguramente habría algo con que alumbrarse en el interior.

Dentro del pasillo, las paredes tenían el mismo aspecto que una mina común y corriente. La luz de un casco le alumbro por unos minutos hasta que, sin darse cuenta, dejó de hacerlo. Eisen se sobresaltó, a lo mejor había dado con uno de esos caminos que se dividen en dos. Pero no cabía duda de que estaba perdida. La chica se empezó a asustar, sumergida en una oscuridad impenetrable. Su respiración se aceleraba a un ritmo anormal y sudaba frío. Intentó volver sobre sus pasos y chocó. Se cayó de bruces dentro de una caja. Ahora desesperada, hizo el intento de pararse y se dio cuenta de que no había caído dentro de una caja, demasiado tarde. La carretilla, impulsada por el movimiento de la niña, se deslizó por el camino, adentrándose más y más.

Eisen cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperando el golpe que nunca llegó.

~0~ ~0~

Eisen abrió los ojos de golpe, desorientada. Se encontraba en un lugar con mucha luz para ser la mina. Movió lentamente cada uno de sus músculos, que protestaban de dolor. Reconoció al tacto las suaves pero frías colchas de la cama de sus padres. Estaba en casa.

–Unos cuantos golpes por aquí y por allá, pero nada demasiado grave– una voz desconocida hablaba. –Si su condición cambia, no duden en llamarme.

–Gracias, Doctor– era su madre la que agradecía al hombre entre lágrimas. Su padre estaba al lado de su mujer, igual de angustiado. Ninguno de los tres adultos se encontraban en una posición que les permitiera percatarse de la recién adquirida consciencia de Eisen.

En la palma de su mano izquierda, algo reposaba. Ella lo llevaba sujeto con ganas y ni siquiera tenía una idea de que se trataba. Pesadamente, sacó el brazo de entre las cobijas y abrió su mano. Un cristal aparentemente gris, del mismo tono que el cielo, pero que mientras lo movía para examinarlo cambiaba de color. A pesar de todo, desprendía un agradable calor.

~0~ ~0~

Era uno de esos pocos días donde el sol se dignaba a asomarse. Y a pesar de su inconformidad, se encontraba en medio de una muchedumbre de jóvenes desde 12 años hasta unos cuantos que seguramente ya habían alcanzado la mayoría de edad. Era una ridiculez, pero todos portaban su uniforme. En esos casos, envidiaba a aquellos que llegaban una semana antes a la Academia. Siendo su último año, quizás se sentía un poco perdida.

–Suerte, cariño– animó su madre desde la pantalla de su móvil. Eisen solo asintió en señal de afirmación y la pantalla desapareció. Guardó el artefacto en el bolsillo del saco y abordó el vehículo. Mientras este surcaba por encima de las olas de mar, Eisen jugaba con el cristal en su muñeca. La isla Caelum su destino, la Academia el lugar donde viviría.

.

.

.

 **Ni siquiera pasó un capítulo y ya me retrasé. Ups.**

 **Bueno, esta vez tengo excusa, estuve participando en un modelo de las Naciones Unidas por tres días (miércoles, jueves y viernes) y no me dio tiempo de escribir nadita, aunque el capítulo ya llevaba un avance considerable. La jornada era de seis a seis y terminaba agotada. Pero me divertí mucho, casi gano el delegado fantasma, porque nunca hable.**

 **Ahora…malas noticias, la semana próxima asistiré a un curso para el examen de admisión a la escuela que quiero entrar** **porque queda a diez minutos de mi casa.** **Y aunque avanzaré lo que pueda, lo más probable es que el siguiente capítulo estará el sábado o domingo. Espero retomar todo con normalidad después.**

 **Próximo capítulo: Inteligencia Chispeante**

 **No olviden dejar review~**

 **An.**


End file.
